Là-bas à Poudlard
by Macaria snape
Summary: Un homme, une femme se désire et cède à la tentation là-bas à Poudlard... La scène n'est pas un lemon à proprement parler c'est juste poétique et tout doux.


De retour dans sa tanière, Severus avait allumé un feu de cheminée.

La neige était fréquente à cette période de l'année mais la tempête accroissait encore un peu plus la sensation d'humidité dans les cachots.

Alors que l'appartement se réchauffait, le maître des potions retira sa longue cape chaude et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le salon était la pièce la plus accueillante de son petit logement de fonction, en partie grâce à cette grande et massive cheminée.

Le mobilier homogène lui donnait un côté reposant.

Dans un coin, son bureau mal rangé côtoyait un piano des années 30, récupéré dans la vieille maison de campagne de ses parents.

Quelque chose pourtant aurait pu troubler le visiteur occasionnel : il n'y avait aucune décoration murale.

Seulement deux cadres trônaient sur la cheminée ais ceux-ci étaient vides.

Severus avait en effet retiré la photo de famille et celle de Lily.

Observant ces cadres vides et fantomatiques, Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil en face du feu.

La voix d'Hermione lui trottait encore inlassablement en tête.

Il ferma les yeux, tellement ivre de fatigue qu'il savait que ce soir encore il ne dormirait pas.

Ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, il trouvait si rarement le sommeil qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de se glisser dans la fraîcheur des draps. Il s'installait quelques heures dans son fauteuil et il restait là, flottant dans une demi-conscience jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant de repartir vers une nouvelle journée, jamais vraiment reposé.

Des brides de la soirée flottaient dans son esprit.

Mais la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement.

Fallait-il se féliciter d'avoir été raisonnable ou se maudire pour avoir tout gâché ?

En se posant cette question, il pensait à Albus.

Lucide sur la nature humaine, il lui répétait souvent : « L'homme ne résiste pas à la tentation, c'est pourquoi il doit l'éviter. »

Tout en se remémorant ces paroles, Severus ouvrit les yeux ; la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Un Lumos transperça l'obscurité pour lui permettre de raviver la flamme dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il en profita pour allumer quelques bougies.

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Des pas délicats claqués sur le sol.

Pris par un pressentiment, il savait que ces pas appartenaient à une femme.

Un espoir imperceptible lui gonfla le cœur en se disant que cette femme dehors pouvait être la belle brune qui embrasé son être...

Hermione tremblait de froid et d'appréhension.

Son cœur battait comme jamais. Perdues dans l'obscurité de ses pensées, elle ne pensa pas à lancer un Lumos pour se repérer. Alors, elle se laissa guider par l'intuition.

A quelques mètres d'elle, une lourde porte noire s'ouvrit doucement.

Severus s'avança vers elle.

Dans son regard, elle trouva cette flamme intense qu'elle avait déjà remarquée.

Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal, brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

Grisée par l'ivresse de l'inconnu, elle s'abandonna complètement à l'instant présent.

Car elle savait bien que, dans une relation, les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre étaient souvent les plus belles, celles que l'on n'oubliera jamais, le moment magique juste avant le premier baiser...

D'abord, il y a deux lèvres qui s'effleurent et qui se mêlent dans la fraîcheur. C'est un baiser caressant qui devient presque morsure. Un baiser dans lequel on atteint ce qu'il y a de plus intime en l'autre.

Sans aucune retenue, le corps d'Hermione se plaque contre celui de Severus.

Tout de suite, elle ressent pour lui quelque chose de violent et de destructeur.

Une attirance chargée de fascination et de crainte. Une brûlure intense, une merveilleuse douleur...

Severus l'attire à l'intérieur et referme la porte sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il la débarrasse de sa cape qui glisse sur le sol.

Elle lui déboutonne sa redingote avant de l'envoyer valser sur le fauteuil.

Ses mains tremblent un peu.

Il lui ôte sa chemise. Dans la précipitation un bouton craque et tombe par terre.

Tant pis pour le tailleur, se dit-elle.

Elle remarque une cicatrice juste sur son épaule.

Il l'embrasse dans le cou alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière.

Elle lui mord les lèvres puis, dans le même mouvement, l'embrasse très doucement comme pour cicatriser la plaie.

Elle lève les bras pendant qu'il lui retire son débardeur blanc.

Il lui défait sa jupe, qui glisse le long de ses jambes.

Elle se love contre lui.

La pièce est toujours baignée d'une douce pénombre.

Contre un mur, Hermione distingue un large bureau recouvert de piles de livres et de parchemins.

Sans aucune théâtralité, Severus le débarrasse en deux secondes en envoyant tout valdinguer.

Elle s'assoit sur la place ainsi libérée.

Il lui retire ses chaussures puis ses collant couleur chair.

Il promène lentement son index le long de ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui déboutonne son pantalon.

Elle a les joues brûlantes, comme si un sang nouveau irriguait tout son corps.

Elle se penche sur lui et goûte le velouté de sa peau blême. Il a un parfum caressant.

Les yeux accrochés au visage de l'autre, elle lui prend les mains et les guident vers ses seins.

Ses mains puis sa langue parcoure sa poitrine et glissent jusqu'à son ventre.

Il respire sa peau qui sent la pêche. Elle ancre son regard dans le sien.

Il l'enveloppe de ses bras. Elle lui entoure la taille de ses jambes.

Il attire son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser encore.

Elle le trouve étonnamment tendre, un peu comme s'il redoutait de lui briser les os sous ses caresses.

Pour lui, jamais ça n'a été comme ça.

Pendant tout le temps que dure leur étreinte, ses sens sont comme amplifiés.

Il entend son cœur qui cogne dans sa poitrine et le bruit intense de sa respiration.

Il se sent perdu, hors de lui, désemparé, comme si un autre homme avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Et en même temps, il est davantage lui-même qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

Il y a juste un mélange de deux exilés sur un continent inconnu.

L'incendie de deux solitudes qui s'accrochent l'une à l'autre.

Sur une autre planète, sous un autre ciel, dans l'appartement humide du maître des potions, là-bas à Poudlard...


End file.
